mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nielekko być bryzusiem
It Ain't Easy Being Breezies (z ang. dosł. Niełatwo być bryzusiami) — szesnasty odcinek czwartego sezonu i osiemdziesiąty pierwszy odcinek ogółem. Tytułowe Bryzusie wypadają z toru lotu, prowadzącego do ich krainy, wtedy Fluttershy oferuje im pomoc. Jej dobroć jednak zostanie wystawiona na próbę i pokaże co Fluttershy jest zdolna zrobić dla dobra drobnych, małych i bezbronnych stworzonek, które są narażone na każde niebezpieczeństwo poza domem pegaza. Opis odcinka Podczas migracji bryzusiów do ich krainy, część z nich wypada z drogi przez turbulencje spowodowane liściem i Fluttershy musi się nimi zaopiekować zanim znów wyruszą w podróż. W jej domu stworzonka mają wszystko czego potrzebują i kiedy nadchodzi moment odejścia, one nie chcą wymyślając przeróżne wymówki, na przykład udają, że są przeziębione. Fluttershy znana ze swojego dobrego serduszka nie zgadza się na ich odejście i opiekuje się nimi dalej. Ich dowódca - Seabreeze próbuje je przekonać do powrotu. Za każdym razem jest zły i niemiły dla nich. Kiedy bryzusie po raz kolejny go nie słuchają, sam postanawia wrócić do domu. Niestety, nie udaje mu się to, więc Fluttershy przeprowadza z nim rozmowę, aby przekonał bryzusie do powrotu do domu w milszy sposób niż krzyki. Wtedy dochodzi do Fluttershy pewna ważna sprawa, mianowicie o bryzusiach. Następnie pegaz oraz jej przyjaciółki, by pomóc wrócić stworzonkom przemieniają się w bryzusie i razem z nimi pokonują podróż do ich krainy. Na koniec Seabreeze daje Fluttershy kwiat, a przyjaciółki stają się z powrotem kucykami. Plan wydarzeń ::#Fluttershy informuje przyjaciółki o migracji magicznych stworzonek, zwanych bryzusiami. ::#W Ponyville wszyscy szykują cichą imprezkę powitalną. ::#Rainbow Dash, ze swoimi towarzyszami Flitter i Cloud Chaser utrzymują idealną prędkość wiatru. ::#Podczas rozmowy Fluttershy z państwem Cake, informuje ich ona o ważnej informacji dotyczącej bryzusiów. ::#Rainbow dostrzega bryzusie i informuje o tym Twilight. ::#Spike nie może swobodnie przyglądać się stworzonkom, więc wdrapuje się na drzewo i spada z niego liść, który uderza w grupkę bryzusiów. ::#Fluttershy ratuje je i proponuje im, że odpoczną u niej w domu, co nie podoba się ich przywódcy - Seabreeze. ::#Do Fluttershy przychodzi Twilight i Applejack. Fluttershy jest zdziwiona, że już tyle czasu minęło, więc nie zamierza tak szybko rozstać się z bryzusiami. ::#Zły Seabreeze krzyczy na Fluttershy, że JUŻ muszą lecieć do domu. ::#Bryzusie udają przeziębienie. ::#Rainbow zostaje szybko spławiona przez Fluttershy. ::#Zły Seabreeze sam postanawia wyruszyć do domu. ::#Ratuje go Fluttershy, kiedy on wpada na pszczoły. ::#Mane 6 zmienia się w bryzusie, by pomóc im dostać się do domu. ::#Seabreeze jako prezent daje Fluttershy kwiatek. ::#Mane 6 przemienia się z powrotem w kucyki. Streszczenie Fluttershy prosi przyjaciółki o wiwaty dla bryzusiów - małych stworzonek, które posiadają nieco dłuższe kończyny niż kucyki i bardziej pogrubioną twarz. Oprócz tego posiadają czułki i skrzydła, przez co przypominają nieco owady. Jednak wiwaty przyjaciółek są zbyt..głośne. Ponyville przygotowuje cichą imprezkę na ich przywitanie. Rainbow Dash odpowiada za zefir, Twilight Sparkle jak wiadomo, za organizacje. Fluttershy opowiada panu i pani Cake o ich magii. Rarity przesadziła z kreacją tym razem. Fluttershy próbuje ją przekonać, by zmieniła ją. Rainbow zauważa już bryzusie i informuje o tym Twilight. Bryzusie wlatują do miasta. Wszystkie kucyki podziwiają te cudowne i słodkie stworzonka. Dla Applejack są one słodkie jak Apple Bloom w dniu jej urodzin, a Pinkie Pie ledwo powstrzymuje pisk. Spike jednak ma problem z zobaczeniem bryzusiów. Kucyki są od niego wyższe i nic nie widzi. Wdrapuje się więc na drzewo i podskakuje, tym samym odrywa liść, który uderza w migrujące bryzusie. Tracą one równowagę lotu. Fluttershy wyskakuje z tłumu, by je ratować. Uratowane bryzusie dziękują jej za ratunek. Wyskakuje nagle ich przywódca - Seabreeze. Krzyczy na nich, że gdyby nie oni, nadal lecieli by do domu. Przybiega zapłakany Spike i krzyczy, że to jego wina. Fluttershy uspokaja go i zaprasza bryzusie do siebie. Tam stworzonka dostają jedzenie i picie, jak w hotelu. Do pegaza przychodzi Twilight z Applejack zapytać się o bryzusie. Przypominają one jej, że bryzuseie muszą za niedługo wyruszyć. Fluttershy zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Po wyjściu klacz z domku Fluttershy, odzywa się ponownie Seabreeze. Krzyczy, że muszą jak najszybciej wyruszyć do domu. Sam chciałby, by bryzusie nie potrzebowały tego, jak on to nazwał "głupiego zefiru", który aktywuje ich magię. Jest zły, że potrzebują zefirku, by ich magia działała. Fluttershy karze być spokojna. On jednak jej nie słucha i wścieka się dalej. Fluttershy stara się go uspokoić. Udaje jej się to, jak na razie. Fluttershy daje im przekąskę. Potem mówi, że już na nie czas. Nagle bryzusie wpadły na pomysł, by udać... chorobę! Fluttershy pod żadnym pozorem nie zgadza się, by bryzusie opuściły w takim stanie jej dom. Seabreeze doglądał całej akcji z tyłu. Wściekło go to, bo od razu zauważył, że bryzusie udawały przeziębienie. Dashie chce zainterweniować, jednak widząc zmartwioną Fluttershy, odlatuje z towarzyszami. Tymczasem bryzusie czują się wprost wspaniale. Kto by pomyślał, że urządzą taką dobrą imprezkę! Nagle rozzłoszczony Seabreeze bierze saksofon i rozwala go o podłogę. Fluttershy przyznaje mu rację, że tracą czas. Nagle okazuje się, że Seabreeze sam postanowił wrócić do domu! Ponyville jest dla niego niebezpieczne, więc nie zdziwko, że atakują go pszczoły i Fluttershy musiała go ratować. Przebrała się nawet za pszczołę. Kiedy one nie słuchały, kiedy była dla nich miła, podniosła głos. Wtedy wyjaśniło się, że Seabreeze'go nikt nie słucha, bo jest nie miły, a Fluttershy jest za miła. Fluttershy i Seabreeze docierają do chatki pegaza. Tam, tłumaczy im ona, że musiała uratować ich przywódcę, przed poważną krzywdą. Jest teraz bardziej pewna tego, że muszą odejść, nim będzie za późno. Każe im opuścić dom. Pegazy mają problem ze stworzeniem zefirku. Twilight przemienia przyjaciółki z bryzusie i razem z nimi migrują do krainy. Tam wszyscy szczęśliwi żegnają się, a Seabreeze daje w prezencie kwiatek Fluttershy, by o nich nie zapomniała. Na końcu Dashie chce, by Twili zamieniła ją w gryfa lub smoka. Fabuła thumb|left|Ja jestem zawsze na wszystkie możliwe sposoby..wspaniała!Odcinek rozpoczyna się gdzieś na obrzeżach Ponyville. Tam wszystkie kucyki, czyli mianowicie chodzi o - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash i Twilight Sparkle czekają na coś ważnego. Fluttershy tłumaczy im, że urocze, jak pochodzące z baśni stworzonka zwane jako bryzusieZefirki będą przelatywać przez Ponyville. Pinkie trzymając się swoim ogonem gałęzi drzewa krzyczy, że to ekscytujące i kopytkami zaczyna uderzać w korę drzewa. Fluttershy na nią patrzy zdziwiona. Pinkie zaczyna szybko mówić, że nie może się doczekać kiedy Rainbow Dash wytworzy dla bryzusiów zefir, by popatrzeć na te słodko-urocze zwierzątka. Rainbow z entuzjazmem jednak mówi, że nigdy tego nie robiła. Fluttershy dochodzi do Rainbow. Ten zefir jest dla bryzusiów bardzo ważny, jednak tak samo jak wiwaty dla tych malutkich stworzonek. Muszą nabrać one pewności siebie, by zalecieć na tym samym zefirze do swojej ojczystej krainy. Fluttershy patrzy wtedy uroczo na biedroneczkę. Ćwiczenia wiwatowania Wstaje i mówi, że pomyślała, by wykonać powitalny wiwat dla bryzusiów. Pinkie Pie oczywiście musiała coś od siebie dodać i krzyczy, że kocha wiwaty, tak głośno, że najwidoczniej Fluttershy zaczynają boleć uszy. Wtedy mówi Pinkie Pie, że te wiwaty muszą być ciche. Fluttershy nie chce bowiem, by bryzusie się rozproszyły przez hałasy. Pegaz proponuje, by zacząć: thumb|Pinkie tylko się nie przewróć z tego krzyczenia W kolejności od prawej stoją: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rarity i Applejack. Wszystkie klacze, oczywiście z wyjątkiem Fluttershy, krzyczą wniebogłosy. Pegaz wydaje z siebie tylko słowo "O rany". Applejack przeprasza Fluttershy, gdyż nie ma bladego pojęcia jak wiwatować... po cichu. Fluttershy tłumaczy jej, że bycie cichym nie przychodzi naturalnie każdemu kucykowi. Prosi, by zacząć jeszcze raz. Znowu jednak jest za głośno. Znowu prosi, by było ciszej. Tym razem bez zmian, nadal głośno. Znowu prosi, by ściszyły ton głosu i w końcu się udaje. Szczęśliwa Fluttershy leci w górę krzycząc, że wyszło idealnie. Jednak robi jej się wstyd, wraca na ziemię i mówi "Yay". Czekanie na bryzusie thumb|left|Akurat zapowiada się piękny dzieńW tle widzimy Ponyville. Kucyki w mieście przygotowują się na ciepłe powitanie bryzusiów. Zorganizowana została orkiestra, w której grają ogiery z różnymi instrumentami m.in gitara basowa. Są też przeróżne stoiska z przekąskami, piękne ozdoby wiszące jak i stojące. Wiele kucyków także zebrało się pod ratuszem i z niecierpliwością czekają na bryzusie. Wietrzny dzień w Ponyville thumb|Sprawdzanie prędkości wiatru Rainbow Dash, znana ze swoich szybkich skrzydeł, pilnuje prędkości wiatru. Towarzyszy jej Flitter i Thunderlane, który ma na sobie przepaskę na grzywie. Rainbow krzyczy, że wiatr jest za duży. Jeśli nie zmniejszą zefiru, bryzusie zostaną rozerwane na strzępy. Flitter i Thunderlane nie protestują przeciw temu i zmniejszają prędkość wiatru swoich skrzydeł. Magia bryzusiów thumb|left|Fluttershy, Tobie powinni wszyscy od dziś komplementy prawić, zwłaszcza ogieryNa ziemi jednak Pan Carrot Cake dziwi się czemu pegazy muszą tworzyć zefir dla zefirków. Mają oni swoje stoisko z przekąskami, czyli z wyrobami cukierniczymi koło ratusza. Stoi koło nich Fluttershy. Tłumaczy ona, że to zefir aktywuje ich magię. Magia ta bowiem ochrania pyłek, który niosą ze sobą przed zniszczeniem. Pan Cake podsumowuje to i jak każdy rozważa co by było gdyby zabrakło zefiru dla bryzusiów i czy wtedy ich magia bez pyłku by nie działała. Fluttershy potwierdza przypuszczenia. Bryzosie bowiem mają tylko dwa dni, by zabrać pyłek z powrotem nim portal do ich świata się zamknie. Fluttershy podkreśla jeszcze, że bardzo ważne jest, by pomóc tym małym stworzonkom bezpiecznie przelecieć przez Ponyville nie pozwalając by coś im się stało. Pani Cup Cake jest zmartwiona i mówi, że na pewno nie chcieliby ich wystraszyć i zawrócić ze ścieżki prowadzącej do ich krainy. Fluttershy przytakuje na to. Pan Cake podkreśla, że pegaz sporo wie o bryzusiach. Fluttershy opowiada nieśmiało, że poleciała specjalnie na zachodnią Equestrię, by zobaczyć jak zbierają pyłek. Nagle coś zaczyna świecić, a raczej ktoś.. Świecąca Rarity Wszyscy oślepli przez nowy strój uszyty przez Rarity. Jednorożec z gracją prezentuje nowy, fioletowy strój, dodatkowo z bardzo przesadzoną ilością cekinów. Podchodzi do niej Fluttershy w okularach... przeciwsłonecznych. thumb|Za dużo fioletu..wina Twilight! Bo..jest fioletowa.Rarity od razu sądzi, że miała rację, że przesadziła z ilością fioletu na kreacji. Zwala winę na Twilight, że nie chciała tego przyznać. Alikorn akurat zajęty był papierami, jednak kiedy to usłyszała, zdążyła krzyknąć "Co?!". Flutterhy jednak mówi, że jest to idealna ilość fioletu, ale chodzi o żakiet. Jest na nim po prostu za dużo cekinów. Rarity nie przejmuje się tym zbytnio. Tłumaczy, że nie może być za dużo cekinów. Fluttershy zaczyna mówić, że cekiny mogą odbić promienie słoneczne, a światło może oślepić grupkę bryzusiów prosto w oczy, które stracą orientację i zlecą z drogi do domu i nigdy już nie spotkają swoich rodzin. Rarity cofa to od razu. Chyba jednak istnieją rzadkie momenty, gdzie można przesadzić z cekinami. Postanawia ściągnąć żakiet. Pod nim jednak znajduje się kolejna świecąca na biało kreacja. Również ona nie zda testu i Rarity będzie musiała ją ściągnąć. Bryzusie w Ponyville thumb|left|Twilight, słyszałaś plotkę o Rari..o, bryzusie lecąRainbow Dash razem z towarzyszami wypatrują bryzusi. Nagle widać, że zbliża się coś małego. Rainbow od razu się cieszy i pędzi do Twilight. Ona w tym czasie znowu grzebie w papierach. Mówi jej coś na ucho i obie się uśmiechają. Twilight zwraca się do wszystkich kucyków znajdujących się przed ratuszem. Po cichutku mówi, że nadlatują bryzusie. thumb|right|Bryzusie w PonyvilleMalutkie stworzonka przelatują nad mostem w Ponyville i lecą dalej. Pod nimi mnóstwo zgromadzonych kucyków na placu przed ratuszem obserwuje te przesłodkie stworzonka. Nagle, po cichu oczywiście, odzywa się Applejack. Porównuje słodkość tych stworzonek do momentu narodzin Apple Bloom. Koło Applejack stoi wesoła Rarity. Jednorożec mówi, żeby zwrócić uwagę na te małe paczuszki, które niosą ze sobą. Najprawdopodobniej to ich pyłek. Przywódca bryzusiów Seabreeze mówi coś do nich w ich ojczystym języku, którego nie rozumieją kucyki. Pinkie Pie znana ze swojego nieogarnięcia, widząc takie słodkie, urocze małe stworzonka ledwo wytrzymuje swój pisk i zakrywa sobie pyszczek. Spike szuka dobrego miejsca, by obserwować bryzusie thumb|left|One ... są... takie...UROCZE!Spike też bardzo chce zobaczyć migrację bryzusiów. Ukryty jednak w tłumie kucyków, które są od niego o wiele wyższe nic nie widzi. Kiedy już znalazł idealne miejsce do podglądania bryzusiów, widok zasłania mu fioletowa klacz rasy jednorożec. Zły Spike dalej musi szukać miejsca. Widzi w tłumie Pinkie Pie. Klacz jak wyżej zostało wspomniane - ledwo wytrzymuje swój pisk. Pyta się jej czy może wskoczyć jej na grzbiet i patrzeć na migrację bryzusiów. Na co Pinkie odpowiada bardzo długą odpowiedzią; thumb|right|Start Pinkie, za 3... 2... 1...Spike trochę przeraził się zachowania Pinkie Pie i wycofał się. Wpadł akurat na drzewo. Szybko wspiął się na gałąź, ale zamiast usiąść blisko pnia, stanął na samym czubku gałęzi, a co gorsza... zaczął podskakiwać. Listek, który był na gałęzi urwał się. Liść zmienia wszystko thumb|left|Taniec Spike, źle się skończy, 3 razy na nie...Liść, który urwał nieostrożnie Spike, poszybował razem z wiatrem. Sam Spike jest zdenerwowany. Kucyki patrzą jak liść wędruje w stronę bryzusiów. Ich przywódca Seabreeze zauważa liść, który uderza w bryzusie i tracą one orientację. Wszyscy są w szoku. Rainbow krzyczy do Flitter i Cloud Chaser, by zmniejszyli oni zefir, by bryziusie wróciły do swoich. Cloud Chaser tłumaczy jednak Rainbow Dash, że pierwsza grupa bryzusiów jest już daleko i nie mogą zmniejszyć zefirku. Dash wpada na pomysł, by zwiększyć zefir. Tym razem odzywa się Flitter. Mówi ona, że pierwsza grupka bryzusiów najprawdopodobniej zostanie rozszarpana na kawałki pod wpływem tak silnego wiatru. Rainbow nie wie co ma robić, a bryzusie wirują w powietrzu. Interwencja Fluttershy Przywódca bryzusiów mówi coś do nich w ich języku, kiedy to te małe stworzonka próbują złapać równowagę. Łapią się za swoje malutkie "kopytka", jednak im się to nie udaje. Fluttershy widząc to, od razu rusza do akcji. Wszyscy patrzą w napięciu. Fluttershy łapie bryzusia bezpiecznie w swoje kopytka i leci po resztę. Ich przywódca znowu mówi im coś w ich języku, czego kucyki nie rozumieją. Prócz Fluttershy! Przyznaje rację bryzusiowi: Bryziusie wysłuchały jednak tylko Fluttershy, która powiedziała to dość spokojnie. Bryzusie łapią się pegaza i wszystko kończy się dobrze. Kucyki na dole wiwatują. Kiedy Fluttershy ląduje na ziemi, bryzusie przyglądają się jej z uśmiechem, a ich przywódca mówi coś w swoim języku: Flttershy odpowiada wesoło, że rozumie każdy język różnych istot, a Seabreeze robi minę, jakby był zażenowany jej odpowiedzią. Fluttershy dziwi się, że Seabreeze rozumie jej język i pyta się go o to. Seabreeze tłumaczy pegazowi, że on tylko umie rozmawiać w języku "kucyków", a inne bryzusie tylko go rozumieją. thumb|left|Fluttershy, jesteś niesamowita!Po tych słowach inne bryzusie są złe i krzyczą coś. Podchodzi do Fluttershy Pinkie Pie i krzyczy, że było to... wręcz niesamowite. Rainbow również podlatuje do pegaza i przeprasza ją, że z innymi pegazami nie mogli nakierować odpowiednio zefiru, który zniósł by bryzusie do przodu. Fluttershy jednak mówi, że to nie jej wina i by się nie przejmowała. Podchodzi do Flutter, Twilight i mówi, że jest ona z niej bardzo dumna. Na co Rarity już ma wenę: Odpoczynek bryzusiów thumb|right|Ja Cię uwielbiam!Nagle słychać zdenerwowany głos Spike'a. Krzyczy on, że to wszystko jego wina. Myśli, że dziewczyny teraz źle o nim myślą. Zastanawia się też czemu mu tego nie powiedzą. Rzuca się w kopyta Fluttershy. Przeprasza ją i znowu krzyczy, że to jego wina, a łzy spływają mu po łuskach. Fluttershy mówi do niego spokojnym głosikiem, że to wcale nie jego wina, gdyż mogło się przytrafić to każdemu. Spike przestaje płakać w końcu i dziękuje Fluttershy uściskiem, który uderza bryzusie, które wciąż stoją na kłodzie gdzie położyła je wcześniej Flutter. Wtedy odsuwa się od kucyków, mówiąc, że lepiej stanie tam. Rainbow pyta pegaza, czy ma znów ze swoimi towarzyszami stworzyć zefir, by bryzusie mogły już ruszyć. Wtedy te małe urocze stworzonka przytulają się do Fluttershy. Ona jest zauroczona nimi i mówi, że troszkę poczekają, zanim bryzusie odlecą. Według niej bryzusie przeszły przez wiele złego i woli, by odpoczęły. Przyjaciółki spoglądają na siebie. Rainbow na to przystaje. Chce tylko, by Fluttershy dała jej znać, kiedy bryzusie będą gotowe na odlot. Seabreeze najwidoczniej jest zmartwiony. W chatce Fluttershy thumb|left|[[Glass of Water|Szklaneczka wody albo dwie ...]]Bryzusie u pegaza czują się jak u siebie. Najęły domek dla ptaków i ulubione miejsce do spania Angela. Królikowi się to nie podoba. Fluttershy spaceruje po domku i widzi zmarzniętą TwirlyJeden z bryzusiów ma tak na imię. Podaje jej kocyk, czyli zwykłą chusteczkę. Twirly dziękuje za kocyk w swoim języku. Potem szary bryzuś prosi o wodę. Fluttershy podaje wodę, ale nie w szklance tylko przez strzykawkę. Bryzusie wręcz są szczęśliwe Trudy rozstania z bryzusiami thumb|right|Czo, my nie chcemy do domuNagle do drzwi wchodzi Applejack i pyta się czy mogą wejść. Widać też Twilight. Fluttershy jednak podchodzi do pomarańczowej klaczy i mówi, by uważała pod nogi. Applejack o mały włos nie nadepnęła bryzusia na podłodze. Twilight pyta się Fluttershy czy bryzusie są już gotowe na kolejną próbę lotu do swojej krainy. Pegaz stracił poczucie czasu i dziwi się, że minęła już godzina. Fluttershy podchodzi do okna i mówi, że czas leci bardzo szybko kiedy chcesz upewnić się czy małe istotki są bezpiecznie w tym dla nich niebezpiecznym świecie. Fluttershy najwidoczniej trudno rozstać się z bryzusiami. Bryzusiom się to nie podoba za bardzo i lecą w kierunku Fluttershy i ją przytulają. Wtedy Fluttershy zmienia zdanie, że nie są jeszcze gotowi na próbę. Wtedy bardzo zły Seabreeze mówi coś znowu w swoim języku co przeraża Fluttershy: Biorąc pod uwagę to, że Fluttershy była przerażona tym, co powiedział bryzuś, musiało być to wredne, bądź obraźliwe thumb|right|Co on powiedział? To na pewno bajka dla dzieci?Applejack pyta się co on powiedział. Fluttershy woli raczej tego nie tłumaczyć. Applejack ufa pegazowi, że sobie poradzi z tymi stworzonkami i, że wie, co robi. Nikt nie zna takich rzadkich stworzeń, jak sama Fluttershy. Twilight informuje na koniec Fluttershy, by dała jej tylko znać kiedy bryziusie będą gotowe na powrót do domu. Pegaz obiecuje, że niedługo się odezwie. Złość Seabreeze Po wyjściu klacz z domku Fluttershy, odzywa się ponownie Seabreeze. Krzyczy, że muszą jak najszybciej wyruszyć do domu. Sam chciałby, by bryzusie nie potrzebowały tego, jak on to nazwał "głupiego zefiru", który aktywuje ich magię. Gdyby nie to, od razu zmusił by bryzusie, by wracali do domu już teraz. Jest zły, że potrzebują zefirku, by ich magia działała. Fluttershy karze być spokojna. On jednak jej nie słucha i wścieka się dalej. thumb|left|Bronisz te ofermy?!Seabreeze tłumaczy, że gdyby nie byli tak przestraszeni w pierwszej kolejności, na pewno nie wypadliby z toru lotu. Fluttershy najwidoczniej nie podoba się to, że Seabreeze jest niemiły dla nich. Nie zgadza się z tym co mówi. Tłumaczy mu, że to wszystko wina liścia, o którym sam powinien wiedzieć. Seabreeze ponownie się wścieka, przy tym wzlatuje w powietrze i patrzy Fluttershy w oczy. Mówi, że oni powinni wiedzieć co robią. Nazywa ich też "niekompetentnymi"Synonim - nieudolny. Niemający kompetencji, nierzetelny. Potrzebują za dużo czasu według niego na odpoczynek, co może też oznaczać, że dla niego są leniwi. Fluttershy zwraca mu uwagę, że nie powiedziała tak tego dosłownie. Seabreeze obraża sięInni by to napisali "Seabreeze strzelił focha z przytupem". Fluttershy proponuje nagle przekąskę. Bryzusiom to odpowiada i cieszą się. Przekąska thumb|Bryzusie wyglądają jak po udanym..melanżu. Nie żebym coś sugerowałaBryzusie jak w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu siedzą sobie na sofie Angela. Fluttershy dała im na podwieczorek ciasteczko czekoladowe, które bryzusie wcinają, aż im się uszy trzęsą. Inne bryzusie jedzą sobie śliwki, winogrona widać też jabłka, pomarańcze i inne owoce. Nic tylko powiedzieć, że podwieczorek godny elity. Fluttershy siedzi wygodnie na sofie, a na niej leżą już z pełnymi brzuszkami bryzusie. Jeden z nich beka, ale szybko przeprasza za to. Swoim ogonem Fluttershy lekko strąca bryzusie ze swojego grzbietu. Fluttershy w końcu tłumaczy, że bryzusie zgodzą się z nią, że kiedy podjedli, nabrali sił i odpoczęli, a co najważniejsze nabrali energii w swoje małe ciałka i pyta się ich: Dla Fluttershy cudownie było gościć bryzusie. Bardzo miło jej było, gościć ich tutaj. Ma też nadzieje, że dzięki niech stworzonka poczuły się kochane i wyjątkowe. Kiedy Fluttershy chce powiedzieć, że już mogą iść nagle krzyczy Seabreeze: Pcha jednego z bryzusiów i mówi, że nie potrafią sprostać prostemu zefirowi. Bryzusie są bardzo złe. Ich przywódca znowu drąży temat, że gdyby tylko dali radę podążyć zgodnie z rozkładem i słuchali się go byliby bezpieczni w domu. Seabreeze jak widać bardzo chce dotrzeć do domu. Robi smutną minkę. Mówi też coś bardzo ważnego na koniec: Smutny Seabreeze swoimi skrzydełkami, które jak on lata, wydają dźwięk podobnego do szelestu, podlatuje do okienka w drzwiach i patrzy przez nie. Bryzusie udają chorobę thumb|"Jesteśmy chore, jasne?"Fluttershy przyznaje, że to było dość..kołujące przemówienie i motywujące ją. Pegaz zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli bryzusie nie wyruszą teraz, mogą nigdy nie dotrzeć do domu na czas, a jak wiadomo, byłoby to dla ich przywódcy, dla nich i nawet dla Fluttershy - okropne! Nagle błękitny bryzuś z pomarańczową grzywą kichnął. Przeprosił za to i nagle zaczął szturchać porozumiewawczo drugiego, stojącego koło niego bryzusia o żółtym umaszczeniu i turkusowej grzywie. Zakasłał i przeprosił. thumb|left|No kurde...no nie..zaraz coś..grr!Tak można zinterpretować złość bryzusia.Fluttershy pyta ponownie, by się upewnić. Niektóre bryzusie zaczynają kasłać, inne kichać, a jeszcze inne udają, że boli ich brzuszek. Fluttershy pod żadnym pozorem nie zgadza się, by bryzusie opuściły w takim stanie jej dom. Zastanawia się jaką byłaby przyjaciółką, gdyby to zrobiła. Bryzusie siadają jej na kopytko. Przytula je do siebie, a one się cieszą, że zdołały znów omotaćOmotać - inaczej po prostu oszukaćFluttershy. Seabreeze doglądał całej akcji z tyłu. Wściekło go to, bo od razu zauważył, że bryzusie udawały przeziębienie. Ze złości zdołał tylko ledwo coś powiedzieć i zły wleciał do domku dla ptaków, nadal coś mówiąc pod nosem. Rainbow próbuje zainterweniować Rainbow i jej towarzysze Flitter i Thunderlane wybierają się do domku Fluttershy. Dashie puka do drzwi i otwiera jej... dość zaniepokojona Fluttershy. Rainbow pyta prosto z mostu, czy bryzusie są już na tyle gotowe, by wyruszyć w drogę do domu. Kiedy Rainbow mówi o zamknięciu portalu, Flitter i Thunderlane patrzą na siebie z zaniepokojoną miną. Fluttershy nie otwiera im jednak drzwi, tylko ledwie co widać ją w progu. Mówi, że bryzusie są gotowe... choć nie zupełnie. W tle słyszymy śmiechy, chichy i inne dźwięki przypominające imprezkę. Fluttershy prosi o jeszcze kilka minutek. Flttershy zamknęła szybko drzwi, a Dashie nawet nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Odzywa się Flitter: thumb|right|Zaufajmy FluttershyDashie wzbija się w powietrze, a za nią jej towarzysze. Przekonuje ona ich, że muszą zaufać Fluttershy. Ona zna się na zwierzętach najlepiej i ona podejmie decyzję, kiedy będą gotowe do drogi. Mimo, iż ona chce przekonać do tego pegazy, jakoś sama nie może w to uwierzyć... Imprezka bryzusiów thumb|left|THIS... IS... SeabreezeTymczasem bryzusie czują się wprost wspaniale. Małe stworzonka urządziły sobie kameralną posiadówkęKameralna posiadówka, inaczej po prostu imprezka. Słowo zapożyczone z piosenki "Fineasz i Ferb - Czad imprezka". Biedne, z pozoru bryzusie już same nalewają sobie wody do małych kubeczków, pozornie również przeziębione i obolałe tańczą sobie do muzyczki i kręcą piruetyObrót wokół własnej osi, wykonywany często przez tancerzy. Zjeżdżają nawet sobie na zjeżdżalni! Jeden z pomarańczowych bryzusiów umie grać na saksofonie, więc doskonale wkomponował się w rytm. O dziwo, Fluttershy również dołączyła do tańca. Nagle rozzłoszczony Seabreeze bierze saksofon i rozwala go o podłogę. Wszyscy patrzą i myślą, co się właśnie stało. Seabreeze krzyczy, czemu tracą na to czas. Tutaj jest wyraźne pokazane, że Seabreeze bardzo chce wrócić do domu. Fluttershy chwilę patrzy na Seabreeze i mówi: thumb|right|Najpierw ją złapiemy i zwiążemy!Bryzusie łapią za ogon Fluttershy. Najwidoczniej im się to nie podoba. Fluttershy odwraca się i mówi, że bryzusie wyglądają na bardzo zaniepokojonych. Nie chce, by czuli się opuszczeni, albo że źle ich potraktowała podczas pobytu tu. Jeden z bryzusiów coś mówi, a pegaz na to, że to ma sens... Fluttershy chce zwrócić się do Seabreeze'a, by poczekał jeszcze kilka... i okazuje się, że go nie ma! Fluttershy woła go, sprawdza nawet pod swoim kopytkiem. Pyta się bryzusiów, czy widzieli go. Oni, że nie. Nagle odwraca się i widzi otwarte okienko w drzwiach. Jest przerażona, gdy widzi, że Seabreeze sam postanowił wrócić do domu. Ucieczka Seabreeze'a thumb|left|Na pewno się jakoś dogadamy.. Seabreeze chciał jak najszybciej dostać się do domu. Nie wiedział jednak, że tego dnia jest duży wiatr, a on ze swoimi drobnymi skrzydełkami ciągle przewracał się w powietrzu. Nagle przechodzą koło niego Doctor Hooves i Rose. Seabreeze ledwo ich ominął. Wiatr nie jest łaskawy, a Seabreeze ma tyle turbulencji, że samolot może się przy nim schować. Nagle z drzewa zaczynają spadać żołędzie. Seabreeze robi uniki, co nie jest łatwe przez silny wiatr. Nagle jeden spada na niego i Seabreeze trafi równowagę w powietrzu i leci wprost na gniazdo pszczół. Używa swoich czułek, by oświetlić wnętrze i zauważa rój wściekłych pszczół. Nie dziwić się, skoro zamknął im wejście. Seabreeze próbuje uciekać na gałęzi. Kiedy już jej nie ma, Seabreeze łapie się mocno gałęzi, a pszczoły szykują swoje żądła. Pomoc Fluttershy thumb|right|Fluttershy do twarzy w żółtym z czarnym Nagle słychać głos spokojnej Fluttershy. Prosi ona pszczółki, by zostawiły jej przyjaciela i tłumaczy się za niego, że wleciał do ich gniazda niechcący. Pszczółki jednak nie posłuchały się Fluttershy, więc pegaz wpadł na inny pomysł. Widać, jak Fluttershy przebrała się w strój pszczoły i pragnie pokazać im pszczeli taniec. Macha sztucznym żądłem i czeka na odpowiedź. Pszczoły po raz kolejny zdają się nie słuchać Fluttershy. Nieposłuszeństwo pszczółek i zła Fluttershy Fluttershy z lekka się wkurzyła: Fluttershy krzyczy na pszczoły, że stać je na coś więcej, niż straszenie bezbronnego bryzusia rządłami. Fluttershy posuwa się do straszenia: Przestraszone pszczoły determinacją Flutteshy uciekają i zamykają się w swoim gnieździe. Wytłumaczenie w czym rzecz Seabreeze jest bardzo wdzięczny Fluttershy za to, że go uratowała. Dziękuje też, że poleciała za nim. Fluttershy przypomina mu, że mógł się tam poważnie zranić. Ponyville dla tak małego stworzonka jest bardzo niebezpieczne. Seabreeze w końcu przyznaje, że to był jeden z powodów, dla których chciał już zabrać wszystkie bryzusie stąd do domu. Fluttershy w końcu dochodzi do wniosku, że robiła źle. thumb|left|Widzę tęczę w tym skrzydlęthumb|right|Lecimy jak staruszek na kółkiem Jej dobroć została tym razem wystawiona na próbę. Jej dobro mogło odebrać im wszystko. Fluttershy przypomniała sobie, że nie mają już dużo czasu. Seabreeze tak naprawdę próbował to powiedzieć od samego początku, jednak nikt go nie słucha. Żaden z bryzusiów. Seabreeze smutny odwraca się. Fluttershy rozumie doskonale, że jego uczucia zostały właśnie urażone. Trudno jednak jest słuchać kogoś, kto ciągle krzyczy i rozkazuje. Seabreeze był także nie miły. Wiadomość taka do nikogo nie dociera. Seabreeze przypomina sytuację z pszczołami. Fluttershy z początku była dla nich miła, potem musiała podnieś głos, by uratować go. Fluttershy zgadza się z tym, jednak pszczoły musiały odejść. Nie posłuchałyby w żadnym innym wypadku. Fluttershy jednak zauważa tęczę na skrzydełkach Seabreeze i to samo pojawia się w jej oczach. Nie jest to przypadek. Fluttershy nakazuje Seabreeze wracać jak najszybciej do domu. Bierze go na grzbiet i czym prędzej lecą do domku. Fluttershy jednak zwalnia lot, widząc, że Seabreeze ledwo się jej trzyma. Determinacja Fluttershy Fluttershy i Seabreeze docierają do chatki pegaza. Tam, tłumaczy im ona, że musiała uratować ich przywódcę, przed poważną krzywdą. Jest teraz bardziej pewna tego, że muszą odejść, nim będzie za późno. Bryzusie robią smutne minki, znowu próbując omamić Fluttershy. Pegaz stwierdza na koniec, że nie poradziliby sobie w Ponyville. Seabreeze zły na nich, za ich zachowanie i oszustwo, co do przeziębienia, by zostać u Fluttershy jak najdłużej kiwa głową. Bryzusie krzyczą coś na raz, łapią za kopytka Fluttershy. Nie chcą one odchodzić. Fluttershy jednak jest zbyt zdeterminowana, by im ulec. Mówi im, że muszą odejść i nie może im teraz pomóc. Fluttershy wie teraz, że musi być dla nich stanowcza. Dobroć, by tylko pogorszyła sprawę. Jeden z bryzusiów spada z kopytka Fluttershy. Bardzo im się to nie podoba co mówi pegaz. Fluttershy tym razem otwiera im sama drzwi. thumb|left|Nawet jednego nie mogłam zaadoptować.. Bryzusie bardzo niechętnie się zgadzają. Nie mając w sumie wyjścia, nie mogą nic powiedzieć złego Fluttershy. Wylatując, Seabreeze kłania sie pegazowi. Dziękuje jej, że mogą już wrócić. Kiedy już ich nie ma, Fluttershy się rozpłakuje. Siada koło drzwi i zaczyna dalej płakać. Zefir dla bryzusiów Rainbow wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami, próbują stworzyć odpowiedni zefir. Nagle Dashie krzyczy, że jest za silny. Flitter jednak nie potrafi zrobić lżejszego zefiru. Tak samo jak Cloud Chaser. Rainbow każe się im cofnąć, go chce sprawdzić, czy sama potrafi go zwolnić. Teraz jednak zefir jest za słaby dla bryzusiów, który na pewno nie zabierze ich do domu. Flitter i Cloud spojrzeli się na siebie. Na ziemi Fluttershy tłumaczy przyjaciółkom, że jest bryzusiów za mało. by taki zefir mógł ich unieść. Nagle Twilight się odzywa, że studiowała magię ze starego zamku Dwóch Sióstr. Bowiem, jest zaklęcie, które może im pomóc. Mane 6..bryzusiami! Twilight ostrzega, że z początku mogą poczuć się zabawnie. Jednak muszą zaufać Twilight. Przyjaciółki posłusznie stają naprzeciwko Twilight. Pinkie krzyczy z radości: Twilight magią celuje w przyjaciółki. Dziwny promień również. Nagle odwraca się do bryzusiów i również celuje w nie. Nagle Applejack wyrastają czułka, Rarity piękne, prześwitujące skrzydła czułka, i... nogi jak patyki, a Pinkie Pie się kurczy, przy tym śmiejąc się. Całe mane 6 stało się bryzusiami. Fluttershy mówi do przyjaciółek: Wszystkie spojrzały się na siebie. Pod postacią bryzusia Fluttershy mogła swobodnie używać ich języka. Poprawia się i mówi, by już wyruszyli. Droga do nowej krainy thumb|right|Mam tę moc, mam tę moc ♫ Tym razem zefir tworzą tylko Flitter i jej towarzysz, gdyż Dahie została zamieniona w bryzusia. Na przodzie są Fluttershy i Seabreeze. Delikatny wiaterek, pozwala im na poruszanie się. Mijają Ponyville bez żadnych tym razem niebezpieczeństw, następnie krainę lodu, a potem pustynie. Nagle jeden z bryzusiów słabo się poczuł i oddala się od grupy. Drugi próbuje mu pomóc. Seabreeze daje znać Fluttershy, by prowadziła grupę, a sam leci pomóc. Bryzusie mówią coś do siebie, za pewne, że nie mają już siły. Seabreeze podnosi ich na duchu, że dadza radę. Przeprosił za to, że był dla nich nie miły. Przyznał się, że tak naprawdę nie wierzy w to co mówił. Martwił się bardzo, że nie wróci do swojego domu. Przez to wybuchnął gniewem. Fluttershy cieszy się, że Seabreeze w końcu przeprosił za swoje zachowanie. Seabreeze po raz kolejny mówi, że wierzy w swoich towarzyszy. Bryzusie i mane 6 dolatują do wodospadu, koło którego jest wielka dziura. Wlatują tam, a przed nimi po woli zamyka się już portal. Kraina bryzusiów Wszyscy wlatują, a mane 6 jest wręcz zachwycona. Kraina bryzusiów okazuje się pięknym miejscem, z mnóstwem kwiatów i wodospadów, sporo jest też domków, nie wspominając o samych bryzusiach, które gdzie nie spojrzeć latają wszędzie. Dashie komentuje to trzema zdaniami: thumb|left|Kurczaki, gdzie mój notatnik, kiedy jest potrzebny?! Dla Rarity to idealne miejsce dla inspiracji. Żałuje, że nie może znaleźć swojego notatnika, cóż, nie wszystko mamy pod ręką, kiedy nam potrzebne. Nagle krzyczy Pinkie Pie (z jej głosem w postaci kuca plus postać bryzusia jej głosik jest naprawdę..ogłuszający). Bryzusie zauważają towarzyszy. Wszyscy witają się ze swoimi rodzinami. Dowiadujemy się też czemu Seabreeze tak chciał wrócić do domu. Okazuje się, że ma żonę i małe dziecko, za którymi musiał bardzo tęsknić. Fluttershy patrzy na to wszystko i się wzrusza. Podlatuje do niej zaniepokojona jej łzami Applejack. Fluttershy ją uspokaja. Cieszy się po prostu, że bryzusie znowu widzą swoje ukochane rodziny. Rarity niepokoi się wyjściem, które już jest coraz mniejsze. Informuje przyjaciółki, by lecieć już, bo inaczej nie wrócą one do domu. Podziękowania i powrót do domu Kiedy przyjaciółki już powolutku lecą, Fluttershy podlatuje do Seabreeze'go. Żegna się ze wszystkimi i, że musi już lecieć. Seabreeze zatrzymuje ją i daje jej niebieski kwiatek, którego wpina jej we włosy. Daje jej go, by o nich pamiętała. Fluttershy znowu się wzrusza. Będzie tęskniła za nimi wszystkimi. Przytula Seabreeze, a inne bryzusie jej machają. Fluttershy dyktuje to, co napisze w pamiętniku Dwóch sióstr i dołącza do przyjaciółek: Fluttershy ogląda się jeszcze za siebie, w międzyczasie jej przyjaciółki już opuściły portal. Seabreeze puszcza jej oczko i szczęśliwa Fluttershy opuszcza ich krainę, dyktując dalej: Fluttershy w ostatnim momencie opuszcza ich krainę. Powrót Mane 6 do normalności thumb|right|Alikorn Gryf powiadasz Przyjaciółki wylatują z portalu, a za nimi Fluttershy. Rainbow komentuje, że mało brakowało, a zostałyby tam na zawsze. Przyjaciółki zgadzają się z nią, a Twilight każe im zebrać się. Używa magi i znów są sobą. Biedna mała biedroneczka, widząc je najpierw swoich rozmiarów, a potem jako duże kuce, przeraziła się. Twilight patrzy jak odlatuje. Nagle Rainbow prosi Twilight o coś jeszcze...Mianowicie o to, że zawsze chciała wiedzieć jak to jest być gryfem. Epilog thumb|left|Widzę tera tęczę w tym kwiatkę Twilight komentuje to szybko, że nie ma mowy. Zawiedziona Dashie nie daje za wygraną. Biegnie za nią, tym razem proponując smoka. Przyjaciółki patrzą i się uśmiechają. Fluttershy ma na swoich włosach kwiatek od Seabreeze. Dashie nadal goni Twilight, krzycząc, że nie musi on ziać ogniem. Przyjaciółki oddalają się od krainy bryzusiów, wracajac do domu w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Pod koniec Fluttershy patrzy na swój kwiatek, na którym pojawia się tęcza. Cytaty :Rainbow Dash: I've never done it before, not that I won't be totally awesome at it, because I totally will! :Pinkie Pie: I love cheers! :Fluttershy: But these cheers should be quiet cheers. We don't want to startle them. They need to be able to concentrate. Why don't we try it? You can do it, Breezies. :Przyjaciółki Fluttershy: krzyczą You can do it, Breezies! :Fluttershy: Oh, my. :Applejack: Heh, sorry, Fluttershy. I had no idea how hard it was to do a cheer quietly. :Fluttershy: loudly Perfect! Oh, um, I mean... yay. :Fluttershy: Well, you see, it's the breeze that activates the Breezies' magic, and that magic protects the pollen they're carrying from being destroyed. :Mr. Cake: So, no breeze means no magic means the pollen goes bad? :Fluttershy: That's right! And they only have two days to get that pollen back before the portal to their home closes. That's why it's ever-so-important that we help them make their way through Ponyville safely. :Rarity: Oh, there's too much purple on this, isn't there? I knew it! But Twilight refused to admit it. :Twilight Sparkle: What?! I- :Rarity: Oh, darling, please! One can never have too many sequins! :Applejack: They're as cute as Apple Bloom on the day she was born. :Rarity: And would you look at those adorable little packs they carry their pollen in? :Rainbow Dash: Slow down the breeze for the other group to catch up! :Cloud Chaser: They're too far back! We can't connect the breeze to both sets of Breezies! :Rainbow Dash: What if we speed it up? :Flitter: Then the first group'll be going too fast, and they'll get separated from each other! :Fluttershy: Oh, I understand the language of all kinds of creatures! :Seabreeze: You must be so proud. :Fluttershy: And you speak my language too? :Seabreeze: I'' can. This lot can only understand you. Clearly, they're not the brightest bunch around. :'Pinkie Pie': That was ''amazing! :Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry we couldn't get a breeze going that would get them back to the others. :Fluttershy: Oh, it's not your fault. :Twilight Sparkle: I, for one, am very proud of you, Fluttershy. Leaping into action like that. :Spike: Okay, okay, okay! I know what you're all thinking! Why don't you just say it?! crying I'm sorry! This is all my fault! I'm so, so sorry! :Rainbow Dash: Just gimme the word when you think they're ready. :Fluttershy: Oh, of course! But watch your step! :Applejack: Oop, sorry about that, little one. :Fluttershy: On second thought, I don't think they're quite ready. :Seabreeze: Supa laipas data kurpa! Mise neku ersken laika maur! Siripat sulat! :Applejack: Uh... what did he say? :Fluttershy: I'd... rather not say. :Fluttershy: Um, now, Seabreeze- :Seabreeze: Why are you giving in to these wimps?! If they had not been so scared in the first place, this never would have happened! :Fluttershy: Well, I didn't say that exactly now, did I? :Seabreeze: Hmph! :Fluttershy: Oh, well, maybe a snack will lighten the mood. :Fluttershy: Ooh... You're all awfully anxious... Oh, I don't want you to feel abandoned, or that I wasn't the most kind host I could possibly be... :Twirly: Adoshen papan gorn. :Fluttershy: Of course. You could've gotten seriously hurt out there. Ponyville is much too dangerous for you. One tiny acorn is a threat! :Seabreeze: Yeah, I know! That is one reason why I have been trying to get us to go from the beginning! :Rainbow Dash: It's too strong! :Flitter: I can't do it any lighter! :Cloud Chaser: Neither can I! :Fluttershy: Oh, my. Maybe it's because there are too few of them. When they started their journey, there was more of them to face the breeze together. :Twilight Sparkle: I've been studying an old spell book from the Castle of the Two Sisters. There's a spell that I think could help us! This is probably gonna feel a little funny at first, but you're gonna have to trust me. :Pinkie Pie: I love new ideas that make me feel funny at first! :Rarity: high-pitched This is simply beautiful! So much inspiration. Where's my sketchpad when I need it? :Rainbow Dash: So, uh, I've always kinda wondered what it would be like to be a griffon. :Twilight Sparkle: Not a chance. :Rainbow Dash: You sure? What about a dragon? No? It doesn't have to shoot fire! Ciekawostki *Tytuł po raz pierwszy został ujawniony przez Meghan McCarthy jako żart primaaprilisowy.Żart primaaprilisowy na Twitterze *Bryzusie po raz pierwszy zostają wspomniane w odcinku "O jednego za dużo", kiedy Fluttershy wyjeżdża, by je obserwować. *Co ciekawe, Fluttershy nie chce przetłumaczyć po raz drugi, co powiedziało jakieś stworzenie. To samo zrobiła w odcinku "Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy". Galeria En:It Ain't Easy Being Breezies de:It Ain’t Easy Being Breezies es:It Ain't Easy Being Breezies pt:It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Kategoria:Odcinki 4 sezonu